


Save the Last Dance for Me

by the_me09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Red Skull threatens Tony into posing as a villain, Tony thinks the worst thing to come of it will be losing his team's trust for a little while. He thinks it'll be easy to make it up to them. But when he's forced to kidnap Steve and hand him over to the Red Skull, he knows the worst thing will be losing Steve. Their secret relationship will be over before Tony could even brag about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Big Bang Mix-Up](http://bigbang-mixup.livejournal.com/) 2013\. The mix is on YouTube [HERE.](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL371aGiiwEOj9UuhG6mNuG0-f_Pg38igu)

"Are you sure about this, Tony?” Pepper asked, the worried look in her eyes belaying her stern tone.

Tony shrugged and grinned. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said, hoping he sounded cavalier and teasing. He was a little jittery, a little nervous. Then again, that was pretty normal if you were about to announce your engagement to the world after being one of the biggest players America had ever seen.

“A step like this could hurt the company. It could hurt you too.” She finished powdering his skin for the cameras, stood back and observed her work. He preened and made her shake her head fondly. “I’m really happy for you, Tony.”

Tony kissed her cheek and straightened his tie. “Thanks Pep. I’m happy for me too.” Tony grinned. “Seriously, have you seen his ass? I get to tap that.”

Pepper laughed and gave him a saucy grin. “From what I heard last night it sounded like Steve was the one ‘tapping that’” She patted his ass as he walked past her to the door. He turned to give her a playful wink.

“That also makes me _very_ happy.” Tony grinned and opened the door to the atrium where a podium was set up in the middle of the room. Rhodey was standing by, as usual and Steve was standing next to him, his face stony and determined in front of all the cameras and reporters.

Tony strutted out and across the room, hopping up the few stairs to the raised dais where the podium sat. How many times had he made a speech from behind this podium that changed his life? He could honestly say they’d all made him a better man. His life changing decisions were made on this very spot, often at the last minute.

This decision, however, was not last minute. He’d been planning it for a long time, not the press conference specifically, that was something that was necessary after the fact of his engagement to Steve. Tony never thought he’d get married, but he also never thought he’d meet the super soldier his dad worked with in the forties. So it was kinda fortuitous that the two ended up going hand in hand.

He took his place behind the podium, charming grin in place. He looked around the room at the eager faces of the reporters. They knew if he called a press conference it was going to be good, something nice and juicy that they’d be able to tear into with their sharp pens. Tony turned to look at Steve and Rhodey, both of them so serious, until Steve glanced at him, the corner of his mouth turned up encouragingly even though it was clear Steve was the one uncomfortable sharing this information with the world.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen.” Tony grinned, feeling the usual energy he got when a large audience was focused on him. “So, you’re here for the big scoop, right? What crazy thing is Tony going to say now? I mean, it doesn’t get much crazier than admitting you’re a superhero, or at least you’d think so. But my announcement today will blow that one out of the water.” Tony leaned on the podium, watching their faces, a range of skepticism and surprise.

“I’m engaged to be married.” He took a step back and nodded in acknowledgment, smirking as the room burst into noise. The excited chatter was gratifying really. Obviously the loudest question was who the lucky lady was. Tony smiled and waved a hand for silence.

“My fiancé is in this room. Of course I wouldn’t make this announcement without him by my side. So, ladies and gentlemen, may I present Captain Steve Rogers. Soon to be Rogers-Stark.” Tony beamed and gestured for Steve to join him at the podium. A light blush colored Steve’s cheeks, making him look even more like the all American boy.

The room was completely silent for a beat until the crowd erupted into noise even louder and rowdier than before. Reporters were standing up and thrusting their recorders closer, men and women were chattering wildly into their devices, some people were still silent. There were people going pale and people blushing and Tony loved it. He loved provoking a reaction, any reaction. He put an arm around Steve’s waist and grinned at the audience while Steve gave him a look that said “you’re pushing it, mister.”

“Is it true you’re Captain America?”                                                               

“How will this affect the Avengers if two of its members are married?”

“Is this because of the recent change of gay marriage laws in the state of California?”

“Are you trying to make a statement?”

Voices rang out and Tony leaned into the microphone to speak, pointing at each person. “Yes he is, we’ve been dating for a while and things have gone fine, kinda but not really, and yes, I’m so glad you asked. I’m stating that I love Steve Rogers.” He felt heat rising to his face at that last one. He didn’t usually blush, but whatever, he’d never announced his love to the world before. It was hard enough to say it to Steve that first time.

He glanced at Steve and felt his blush deepen at the look of soft adoration on his fiancé’s face. Steve was gazing at him like he was the only person in the room. Tony smiled back and cupped the back of Steve’s head, pulling him into a loving kiss. He closed his eyes but he could see the flashes of cameras going off, the excited chatter of reporters narrating the scene into their little microphones.

Tony pulled back and enjoyed the soft pink blush high on Steve’s cheeks. Steve grinned down at him conspiratorially and patted Tony’s ass, leaving his hand there as they turned back to the reporters. This was why Tony loved him. Steve was sweet, but he had a naughty streak and loved to challenge people. He felt Steve’s hand move so his arm was snaked around Tony’s waist.

The reporters were watching and waiting for the couple’s next move. Tony put his arm around Steve’s waist and waved his other hand at the reporters. “No more questions.” The room erupted into talk and shouted questions as Tony led Steve back out the door. Pepper followed them along with Rhodey. Pepper was smiling brightly, which was a first after the other press conferences he’d had.

“That didn’t go too bad.” Tony grinned at them.

Steve leaned close and murmured. “We’ve definitely been through worse.”

~*~

One Year Earlier

Tony could feel Steve’s eyes on him from across the room. They’d been dating about a month and things were getting a little serious. Well, on Tony’s end they were just starting to get serious. He had no doubt Steve was way deeper into the relationship than he was. Well, okay, he was trying, he really was, he liked Steve, a lot, but he couldn’t think about it like that or he’d freak out. He had to ease into the relationship part of it.

Steve was making it easy though. He was laid back and kind, and honestly, sometimes the kindness got on Tony’s nerves, because if Steve was mad at him he just got ignored. There were sad puppy looks instead of glares. He wasn’t sure which he preferred.  
But that was different, right now, at this charity event, Steve wasn’t mad at him and everything was good. Tony shot a grin at Steve as Tony whisked Pepper onto the floor. She was the only person so far that knew about him and Steve. They were taking it slow, and it was much easier to take it slow if the paparazzi and shit weren’t dogging their every step.

“Steve looks kinda lonely.” Pepper said as the music slowed. Tony was pretty sure she was trying to get him to dance with Steve, but that would only look suspicious. Steve did look a little sad leaning on the bar and not even drinking alcohol.

“Yeah, a little, I’ll go cheer him up.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows to make Pepper laugh and kissed her cheek as the dance finished. He went across the room. Steve did look so damn good in a tux. Tony grinned up at him. “Hey there, hot stuff.”

Steve smiled at him. “Hey, Tony. You sure you should be talking to me?” Steve teased, glancing around at all the eligible women in low cut dresses. It was hard to tell who they were checking out, Steve, or himself. Probably both. Tony shrugged and grinned.

“Yeah totally, I mean, you count as a hot blond.”

Steve laughed and flushed lightly. “If you say so.”

“I do, totally. You’re smoking in that tux.” Tony purred lowly so no one would overhear. He gestured to the bartender for a drink and smirked up at Steve. “You’re not getting too jealous watching me flirt with everyone else, are you?”

Steve shook his head with a smug little smile. “Not really, I know who you’re going home with after all.”

Tony chuckled softly and looked up at Steve from under his lashes. “Touché.” Steve flushed a little darker, which meant he was probably having naughty thoughts or turned on, or both. Tony made a point of getting Steve to blush at least once a week. He liked seeing the pink bloom on those goddamn gorgeous cheekbones.

“So, what would people think if you and I disappeared into the coatroom?” Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. It would be exciting to get off with Steve while there was a ballroom full of people who could discover them at any moment. Steve didn’t find the suggestion that appealing though.

“I think that would be dangerous and blow our cover.” Steve lowered his voice even further, his blush disappearing quickly as his brows drew down. Tony sighed and sipped his martini. At least he tried.

“Alright, alright, gimme another hour and then we’ll do the bait and switch.” Tony winked at Steve. “You’ll get the last dance of the night.” Color came back into Steve’s cheeks and Tony smirked in victory. He danced with Pepper and some other girls, but he kept thinking of Steve and how he had to have _some_ fun at this party besides standing at the bar and watching his… boyfriend? Lover? whatever, dance with other people.

Tony brushed by Steve a few more times before finally convincing him to sneak into a closet down the hall. Steve had him pushed against the back of the door as soon as it was closed, Steve’s lips were hot and insistent, his fingers digging into Tony’s hips like he’d never let go. Tony kissed back, giving as good as he got, palming Steve’s ass through his pants and forcing him to grind against Tony. He let out a soft moan as Steve nipped down his neck.

Of course, just when things were getting good, that’s when Steve’s cell rang.

Steve pulled back and held a finger to Tony’s lips. Which was fine with him, he nipped at the pad of Steve’s finger and licked at it teasingly, making Steve stutter. He was talking to Fury, who probably knew about them, because he was a shrewd asshole, but you never really knew if Fury knew stuff or not. Steve gave Tony an annoyed look and pulled his finger away, listening intently. That should have been Tony’s first clue.

“We’ll be right there.” Steve said curtly and hung up. Tony sighed and knew exactly what was coming. He and Steve could never enjoy a night out without this kind of thing happening. It almost made him want to give up superheroing… almost.

“We have to call the rest of the Avengers, there’s a robot scorpion downtown, Fury thinks it’s Doom.” Steve stole a kiss before leaving the closet to get Natasha.

Tony huffed and waited a few minutes before poking his head out of the closet. He had to get his armor. He strolled to the coatroom, knocking first to give any couple inside time to get relatively decent. There was no one inside, which should have been his second clue that something was wrong. He searched through some coats and just as he was about to wrap his hand around the handle of his armor suitcase, someone preternaturally strong gripped him by the back of the neck and threw him to the other side of the room.

He hit the wall with a thud and fell on the bed, dazed and aching.

“That was far too easy. I thought you were supposed to be powerful, Tony Stark.”

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but after a while, all villains started sounding the same. They were a generally unimaginative crowd. He looked up carefully, grateful his neck wasn’t broken. The Red Skull grinned down at him smugly. Tony groaned and pushed himself up carefully.

“What do you want? Doom’s downtown, I have bigger threats to deal with.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“No, I don’t think you do.” The Red Skull said with a smirk and gripped Tony’s throat, lifting him up. He was just showing off his power at this point, but it was still threatening to Tony, because, well, he couldn’t breathe, duh. “Now that I have your full attention Mr. Stark, I would like to show you something.” The Red Skull pushed a button on a little remote he’d pulled out of god knows where and a projection came up, with Pepper on it. She was still in her dress, still in the ballroom on the other side of the door, but there was something on the back of her neck, just below her hairline. Tony frowned and squinted at it.

“What the hell is that?” He gasped out, holding onto The Red Skull’s wrist. He wasn’t actively being choked anymore, but it was still fucking uncomfortable.

“That is my newest invention. It’s good isn’t it?” The picture zoomed in and Tony could see that it was a little bug, mechanical, with a stinger. The odds weren’t looking good. “You see, I have this remote, and if I were to press this button here,” The Red Skull held up the remote with a sadistic grin, the gaping holes where his nose should have been turned Tony’s stomach. “The stinger will plunge into her spinal nerve, injecting a lethal poison. Pepper Potts would be dead in less than a minute. I doubt you’d even be able to run to her before she took her last breath.”

Tony’s heart plummeted into his stomach, if he thought he was feeling ill before, it was nothing to the dread he felt now. He couldn’t  
risk Pepper’s life. She was too important. To him, to Stark Industries, to Happy; he owed her so much.

“What do you want?” Tony growled and clenched his jaw. If there was one thing he hated it was people who threatened Pepper. They could threaten him day and night, threaten the earth for fuck’s sake, but don’t you dare lay a hand on Pepper.

“Doom isn’t downtown. It’s one of my creations. I may not have Dr. Zola anymore, but there are plenty of inventors and scientists who do not feel appreciated.” The Red Skull grinned again. He was really getting on Tony’s nerves with the grinning and smugness. Didn’t he know the good guys always won? “You will meet the Avengers downtown. You will fight them and establish yourself as their enemy.”

Tony couldn’t help the bubble of mocking laughter that erupted from him. It was wheezy and desperate, but he couldn’t help laughing at the thought of the other Avengers believing that he would turn against them. There was no way.

“And you’d better make it convincing because Pepper isn’t the only one with one of these on her neck.” The Red Skull changed the view to Rhodey. He was in his dress uniform, waltzing a smiling young woman around the room. The bug was visible on his neck, just below the base of his hairline. Tony closed his eyes, his stomach clenching. He’d have to make his performance convincing. For their sakes. And then he’d get those bugs off them and kick the Red Skull’s ass.

“What do you want me to do?” Tony gritted out from between his teeth.

The Red Skull set him down on the floor, letting go of his throat. He clutched at his neck and drew in breath greedily. He had to act fast. He had to save Pepper and Rhodey.

“You will convince your Avengers that you are a villain now, you will take responsibility for the large robot destroying downtown as we speak. You will retire to this address and let news of your betrayal spread.” The Red Skull flashed an address at Tony before tucking it away again. “Within the next few days you will kidnap Captain America,” he spit the moniker with disgust, “and you will bring him to me at an address I will give you after today’s battle has finished. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Tony growled. “When will you take the bugs off Rhodey and Pepper?”

“With each part of the plan that goes right I will remove the impetus. Who would you like to save first? And remember, when you come to the first address there must be no one else with you. If one of your Avenger friends follows you he will die and so will your friends.”

Tony looked up at the Red Skull with hatred as he pulled a mask over his grotesque face. He couldn’t believe this was his only option, the only way out was to turn against his teammates. To turn against Steve. He watched the Red Skull slip out the door and grabbed his armor, unlocking the case and allowing it to engulf him.

“Jarvis, give me all my options on this one. What can I do?”

“From my scans, sir, it seems the bugs will inject the toxin if anyone attempts to remove them. You could attack the Red Skull and wrestle the remote from him, which has an eighty percent chance of ending in fatality, or you may go against the Avengers and attempt to rectify the situation once Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes are out of danger.”

Tony groaned and clenched his jaw. “Shit, I’m gonna have to go through with this. What were the odds on me versus The Red Skull?”

“Eighty percent, sir.”

Tony sighed and walked out of the coatroom and out the front door, taking off from the top of the steps. He wouldn’t injure anyone, just incapacitate them for long enough to get away. He flew downtown, following the sounds of chaos as Jarvis fed him sound bytes of news feed from the area under attack. He landed behind the robot scorpion and put his hands on his hips, that’s what villains did, right?

“Tony! It’s about damn time you got down here. Natasha and Clint are bringing in a jet, but I need you to take out the stinger so we can get closer.” Steve’s voice came through the com, strong and assured, slightly breathless, but not actually angry at how long it took Tony. There were times when he wondered just how much Cap liked fighting against big monsters, how he liked having power.  
He didn’t know how to make them think he was a bad guy. What should he do? Looking around, Tony aimed a repulsor at an ATM machine and blew it up. That one hadn’t worked in ages anyway and maybe now they’d have to fix it.

“Tony, what the hell are you doing?” Cap shouted, now he was annoyed.

“Listen, Cap, I’m not here to back you up today. I’m sick of being second in command.” Tony said, trying to inject real venom in his voice. He didn’t know if he hit the right note of resentment or not. The sidekicks always turned into villains right? He could play with this angle. He was the first one they’d contacted, wasn’t he? Well, besides Natasha… and Clint… and probably Bruce. Okay, no, that line of reasoning just went sour. Tony flew up to hover over the giant mechanical scorpion.

“This is one of my creations, so you know it’ll be good. I decided to start making weapons again in my spare time.” Tony shot a repulsor to the right of Steve, careful to be far enough from him, but close enough it might feel threatening.

The look Steve gave him was heart rending. He didn’t know if he could handle being looked at like that for much longer. Steve was angry and hurt and he was pouring all that into his eyes and straight into Tony’s heart.

“What the fuck?” Clint’s voice came over the com, clear and angry. “Is this some kind of joke, Stark? Because if so, it really ain’t funny.”

“I didn’t know your narcissism could get worse. When I wrote that you don’t play well with others, I didn’t know you’d go rogue.” Natasha said coldly, her voice meant business. Tony shivered slightly, he knew what his teammates were capable of when pushed and he didn’t want to be the villain. He didn’t want to be against them.

“It’s not a joke, Birdbrain. I’m sick of this. I’m sick of trying to be the good guy.” Tony said and cut off his comm. He didn’t want to hear them try to talk to him. He couldn’t get convinced to tell them the truth, who knew if Red Skullface was listening. Even if he wasn’t, Tony had to make it look like he was fighting the Avengers.

He dive bombed at the Hulk, who looked heartbroken like Steve… well, as much as the Hulk could. Tony zoomed around and shot his repulsors and one missile, missing his target every time. He knew he’d have to injure one of them to make it look real, but he couldn’t hurt them. He didn’t help them take down the scorpion, but he didn’t really try to stop them. He hoped this would be good enough for the Red Skull.

Thor was the last to arrive on the scene; the scorpion robot was almost down and out. Tony knew this was his chance. When he finally got out of this, Thor would understand why he had to do it. The God wouldn’t be hurt too bad and he’d forgive Tony. He’d have to.

Tony took a deep breath and aimed for Thor as he was about to land a blow on the robot. He shot his repulsor and made Thor cry out in surprise and pain. He stumbled back and gave Tony a betrayed look. Tony wanted to hide away forever. He didn’t know Thor could look so vulnerable.

Steve finally took the scorpion out while Natasha and Clint were landing the jet. Tony looked around and turned his comm back on. He didn’t listen to the words they said, but all of them were seething. He cleared his throat.

“You won’t get off this easy next time.” He threatened and turned tail. He had the address memorized. He flew in a few circles on his way to the address in Massachusetts. If any of the Avengers tailed him Pepper or Rhodey would be killed.

But it seemed no one even tried to follow him. That was the worst thing. No one tried to follow him, to see if they could talk, if he was okay, if something had happened. Everyone had believed he wanted to be a villain all the sudden. Tony clenched his jaw and blinked back tears. Even Steve had believed his performance easily. Maybe he was just a better actor than he thought.

A shrill noise pulled him from his reflections, startling him into paying more attention to where he was going. He was still twenty minutes or so from his destination. Steve’s picture flashed on the interface in front of him, his phone was ringing. Tony sighed, he couldn’t ignore this call.

“Hello?”

“What the hell, Tony? What do you think you’re doing? What was that?” Steve was livid.

“I told you, I’m a villain now. Sorry, but the good guy life just didn’t suit me.” Tony shrugged. Lying came easily to him. He’d been doing it all his life, for various reasons.

“Bullshit. You’re gonna switch on us just like that?” Steve’s voice got quieter, like there were people around he didn’t want to overhear. “I thought you and I were doing well? What is going on, Tony?”  
Shit. This was going to be the hard part. He hadn’t thought that when The Red Skull was threatening him, by agreeing he’d be putting his relationship with Steve at risk. Fuck. Why hadn’t he thought of that? He’d been too busy freaking out about saving Pepper and Rhodey.

“I just couldn’t do it, Steve. I couldn’t pretend to be a hero anymore.” Tony said, a lump forming in his throat. “Sorry.”  
There was silence at the other end of the line for what felt like forever. “If that’s how you feel…” Steve seemed unbalanced. He was thrown off, and his voice sounded a little tight. Tony knew he was breaking both their hearts and there was nothing he could do about it. “Looks like we’re done then. You know what the Avengers are capable of, so be careful. We won’t show mercy.” Steve hung up before Tony could say anything, which was good, because he might have blown the whole thing by breaking down.

It was better this way. Steve really was too good for him anyway.

Tony arrived at the address the Red Skull has showed him. It seemed like a regular old house on a regular old block in Boston. There was nothing inherently sinister about it. Until Tony walked in the front door and The Red Skull was sitting in the living room, his red skin gleaming like freshly skinned meat. Tony wrinkled his nose.

“What do you want now? I played my part. Remove one of the bugs.” Tony sighed and pulled off his helmet.

“Did your friends believe you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then, they weren’t very close friends after all.” The Red Skull said smugly. “Which bug shall I remove first? The other will remain for two more days, so choose wisely.”

Tony didn’t even have to consider. Rhodey and he had seen so many battles together, but Pepper was the person who made him whole.

“Pepper. Take the one off Pepper.” He said sternly. “When’s the next battle and how long do I have to stay here? I’d like to get back to my own place.”

“Once you’ve delivered Captain America to me, you’re free to return to your team and attempt reconciliation. I don’t think it will go well, but you can always try.” The Red Skull said with a mocking laugh. “You will only need to stay here for a day or two. Patience, Tony Stark.”

Tony wanted to hit him so bad. He wanted to watch that smug smile become concave and maybe even lose a few teeth.

“Show me the bug is off Pepper. I want to see.” He had to make sure she was safe. And then there was still Rhodey to think about. He couldn’t cause any trouble yet. There would be time later. He did need patience.

Red Skull pulled out his tablet and showed Pepper in her penthouse, getting ready for bed. She was cleaning the make-up off her face from the party and the back of her neck was free of any bug. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright, you got anywhere to sleep in this dump, I’m beat.” He faked a yawn and gave The Red Skull a pointed look. He probably wouldn’t sleep, but he’d like to at least get out of his armor and lay down. He didn’t think the Red Skull would try anything with the armor when Tony still had to deliver Steve to him. He needed his armor for that. Besides, The Red Skull was an arrogant fuck and he wouldn’t even think about trying to sabotage Tony, because he thought he already had everything under control.

Red Skull led him to a small bedroom with a nice looking bed. It was a little small and the room was dusty, but it was a mattress and Tony could live with that. It might even be big enough to fit the armor next to him, which would keep it close.

When he was finally alone, he got his suit off and lay on the bed next to it. He’d never actually slept with one of his suits, in one, maybe once, but laying next to it like a person… even he found it a little weird. But this way he would notice if someone tried to take it. He wasn’t a very hard sleeper – when he’d had a good night’s sleep the day before – and so any movement that heavy would certainly wake him.

“Jarvis?” He said softly, attaching the earpiece.

“Yes, sir?”

“Will you play me the audio feed from the tower?” Tony asked, knowing what he overheard might hurt. He had to know if they bought it though. He had to know what Steve said about him. Steve had to know this wasn’t really him. Had to know he wouldn’t turn villain so easily. He’d already been a villain for most of his life without knowing it. It wasn’t that great.

“I can’t believe Tony would do this.” Steve’s outraged voice came over the speaker. The sound quality was perfect, like Steve was sitting next to him. Tony closed his eyes, trying to picture the scene.

“I said Tony didn’t play well with others. Surprisingly, he was the most likely candidate to go rogue.” It was Natasha, trying to comfort Steve with facts, trying to make him feel better by saying that this was always going to happen. Was that really true? Was he the most likely to abandon the Avengers? He didn’t know anymore. He doubted it, since they were living in his tower, but Natasha was the profiler. Maybe she knew something about him that he didn’t.

“He’s being so selfish.” Steve’s voice had lost most of its heat. He seemed resigned and sad. Tony kept his eyes closed, picturing the look on Steve’s face. He didn’t know why he felt the need to torture himself with guilt. He was doing the right thing. He would fix it all later. “I don’t understand it; do I really overshadow the team so much? Tony never said… you’d think he’d say something if he was so unhappy.”

His words had hurt Steve; he hadn’t really counted on that. He shut off the audio feed, not wanting to hear something worse.

He rolled over and gazed at his armor, bitterly amused. Pepper had joked about Tony getting his armor to be his bedmate, and now it was. And like she’d prophesized, it wasn’t keeping him warm.

~*~

It was three days before another battle came up, an opportunity for Tony to snatch Steve. He’d spent three days moping around the house the Red Skull had brought him to. He knew every inch of it by now, knew all the exits and all the windows. Too bad the Red Skull gave him a different address to haul Steve too.

His cell had been ringing nonstop, calls from everyone on the team, Pepper, Rhodey, even Fury had called once, or Tony figured it was Fury because the number was blocked and all that showed up on his phone was the SHIELD logo. He hadn’t answered a single one. Let them get worried, and then they’d believe he was blackmailed later.

There was an army of little robot bugs this time, but they were harder to find for being so small. They laid bombs and caused a lot of damage. Tony flew above the city, waiting for the Avengers to be called. He’d just swoop down and scoop up Steve and go. The rest of the team could handle it and he wouldn’t have to fight with anyone.

The Avengers arrived in typical fashion, from the Quinjet. Tony had no idea how they found places to park it in New York City, but maybe Shield had designated locations for landing and take-offs? He wouldn't put it past Fury.

Tony circled the scene a few times, watching them fight, watching the glint of Steve' shield. How was he supposed to steal Steve away without anyone noticing or giving chase?

An idea popped into his head, but it would be a dirty move. Steve would probably never trust him again. The consequences though, if he didn’t complete this mission, were too terrible to bear. Rhodey; his best friend, the man who helped him through his parents’ death and stuck by him when his nickname was "the merchant of death" would die. He couldn't let that happen.

Making sure no one noticed him; Tony slowly lowered himself in an alley near the fighting and stepped out of his armor. This would take a little bit of make-up and some serious acting chops to get Steve to come close enough, but he was pretty sure it would work. Steve was his boyfriend, or at least he hoped they were still dating, and they were team mates. Even if Tony had pretended to be a villain a few days ago, Steve trusted him.

He'd use that trust to his advantage.

Tony grabbed some dirt and smeared it on his face with a grimace. He wasn't dedicated enough to actually hurt himself, so he'd have to act like his arm was broken. Tony limped to the mouth of the alley just in time to see Steve running his way. There was a bug heading to the bank on his right. Steve took it out with his shield and blinked at Tony in surprise.

"Tony?" He took a few steps closer before his expression turned hesitant and unsure. "Are you behind this?" Steve asked with disappointment evident in his voice. Tony didn't realize how much being face to face with that disappointment would hurt, but he couldn't let the lance in his heart distract him. Rhodey's life was on the line.

Tony shook his head, letting his chin wobble and eyes tear up. "No, it's not me, I didn't mean what I said, Steve." Tony let his breath hitch on Steve's name. He saw the sympathy and worry flood into Steve's eyes. Steve strode to him and Tony backed up a little, eyes wide. "Don't, it's dangerous."

"What is it, Tony? What's going on?" Steve begged.

Tony swallowed and let tears flow down his cheeks. All he had to do was think of failure, of Rhodey's life ending if he didn't trick Steve. He shook his head and took off down the alleyway, making sure his limp was pronounced. Steve, as predicted, chased after him.

"Tony, wait! We can help, we can fix this." Steve called after him, running right into his trap. Tony took a deep breath, hopped into his suit and turned to Steve, giving him a moment to stare confusedly at the armor before Tony was on top of him, gripping Steve around the waist and repulsing off the ground.

Steve didn't shout, didn't yell or struggle. He gripped Tony around the shoulders and looked at his faceplate with the most resigned and disappointed expression Tony had ever witnessed.

"It was a trick, wasn't it." Steve said, knowing very well that Tony could hear him despite the softness of his voice. Tony didn't reply, merely held onto Steve and took him to the coordinates the Red Skull had given him.

There was a manor in Rhode Island that apparently served as the Red Skull's base. It was well hidden by trees and surrounded by ponds and brooks. It was one of the only houses in the area and looked grand enough to appeal to The Red Skull's arrogance. Tony lowered himself onto one of the balconies and led Steve inside. He pulled off his faceplate quickly, trying to explain, he opened his mouth, but The Red Skull was already there. He ruffled Tony's hair as goons restrained Steve. He didn't fight, just kept his eyes on Tony.

"Such a good boy." The Red Skull said in a condescending manner. To Tony's horror, the Red Skull tangled his fingers in Tony's hair so he couldn't get away and dragged him into a demanding and rough kiss. The Skull's lips were burning; his face was too hot to be normal. Tony thought his lips would burn off. He was too shocked to fight the man off and by the time he'd regained himself they were carting Steve away and The Red Skull was grinning, extra pleased with himself.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Tony said, wiping his mouth hastily, feeling bile rise in his throat.

"I was just giving you and the Captain something to talk about." The Red Skull smirked as he pulled out a remote control and pressed the button on it. Tony felt like his skin would burn off his suit became so hot. He was afraid he'd melt. He shouted in pain and pressed his way out of the suit, watching it melt and crumble to the floor. The grip on the back of his neck had been to put something on him. Fuck that guy was tricky. Now Tony didn't have his suit to save Steve or get himself out of there.

"You are so predictable." The Red Skull smirked and everything went black.

~*~

The room was dark when Tony woke. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and why. He groaned softly and rubbed the tender spot on the back of his head. He needed an escape plan. He needed to explain himself to Steve and beg forgiveness.

"You okay?" Steve asked gruffly, his voice coming from somewhere to Tony's left. He jumped slightly and sighed.

"Yeah, just a bump on the head. You okay?"

"No. I've been stabbed." Steve said coldly.

Tony started and scrambled over to Steve. He knew how to bandage a wound pretty well by now and figured he could at least staunch the bleeding. "Where? Oh god, Steve, I'm so sorry, I never meant..."

Steve laughed softly, but the sound brought Tony no comfort. "I've been stabbed in the back, Tony. By you."

Tony drew back and scowled. "Shit, way to be dramatic. I thought you were dying or something." Tony groused, but knew he deserved at least a little bit of that. He couldn't feel particularly guilty though, because it had been this or basically murdering Rhodey.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tony? Was everything a lie? Was dating me just some sick joke between the two of you?" Steve's voice was hurt and malicious. A terrible combination. Tony was grateful he couldn't see Steve's face in the dark. He couldn't imagine the betrayal that his eyes would hold.

"No, idiot. He threatened me. Do you really think I'd be in this dungeon or whatever with you if the Red Skull and I were genuinely working together, or worse, sleeping together?" Tony made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Seriously? You think I would go anywhere near that guy's junk?"

Steve couldn't help but snort. "Whatever, I can't trust you anymore Tony. And if you didn't know it before, we're over."

Tony knew that was coming, but he couldn't stop the sharp shock of it crashing over him. He didn't realize how much he really thought Steve was it. He'd been hoping there wouldn't be a moment like this that maybe... just maybe all that sappy stuff was true and Steve was 'The One.'

His voice came out tight and choked. "Steve, he threatened Pepper and Rhodey. I had to do it. I can get us out of this."

"Whatever, Tony." Steve's reply was cold and dismissive. There was no point in talking to Steve right now. He was too angry to see any viewpoint other than his own. Tony scooted back to his corner and drew his knees up, hugging his arms around them. If he gave Steve some time and then explained himself maybe he could make Steve see. Tony closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees.

Not for the first time in his life Tony felt helpless and alone.

~*~

The Red Skull came for Steve the next day, or at least Tony assumed it was day because they were allowed to keep the light on in the room. Tony didn't try to help Steve, because Steve didn't even struggle. Tony hoped he had some sort of plan to get out.

Tony sat in that room for what felt like hours. He couldn't tell the time without the sun and he didn't wear a watch inside the suit. Tony thunked his head against the wall as his stomach growled. Imprisonment was boring. He ran through the schematics of a new suit in his mind all while trying to figure out how long they'd been in the cell. He worried about Steve and then ran through more schematics, drawing up blueprints. After a while, his stomach growling brought him back to the real world.

"Are you going to feed me? Or am I just going to starve in here?" Tony said aloud, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes. How long had Steve been gone? What had he gotten them into? He should be working out escape plans right now, not designing a new suit.

After what seemed like a whole night, Steve was shoved back into the cell along with two trays of food. The food was not gourmet, it was not gluten free, and Tony wasn't even sure it was real food. He dug in anyway, starving. He hadn't been this hungry since Afghanistan. Which wasn't something he wanted to dwell on. It would only give him a panic attack.

The thing that made him stop in his tracks was the look on Steve's face. He was a super soldier, but he looked scared and small. Tony felt like he was seeing the little Steve that had gone into basic training despite his laundry list of ailments.

"Steve?" Tony said tentatively, venturing a little closer. Steve flinched and clenched his jaw.

"They just took a lot of blood, that's all." Steve slid down with his back to the wall. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"You should definitely eat then. You need your strength." Tony picked up the tray near the door and took it to Steve. He looked exhausted and worn. This was Tony's fault. He should have protected Steve better. He should have protected his friends too.

"I'm not hungry." Steve said with a grimace, pushing the food away. "I feel like I might be sick."

Tony set the food nearby with a nod and retreated to his corner to finish his tray. He was going to get them out of this. He'd gotten them into it in the first place. He needed data, information. Steve looked like he might pass out or throw up, so Tony didn't interrogate him for information.

His only option was to get out of the cell somehow. He needed to do some recon work. If only Natasha were here. Tony pounded on the door and shouted.

"Hey, I'm done with this food, but I think Steve is going to be sick. He's having this weird allergic reaction." He doubted that all they did to Steve was take blood. The Red Skull wasn't that mundane. He probably took blood while performing several other experiments. The door opened and the Red Skull himself, with a fanatical look entered the room. Tony socked him in the jaw and made a run for it.

Not his best plan, but it got him out of the cell.

Red Skull shouted and gave chase, but Tony had a head start. They were in a basement, cement and metal everywhere. It looked like a bunker only it was closer to a maze. Tony turned several corners, but he didn't find any windows or stairs. He was a little afraid to choose a random door to go through because he didn't know what he'd find on the other side. The guards were catching up to him. He needed to find a hiding spot, and the place behind one of those doors might be perfect.

Tony took a breath and ducked inside a room. It was pitch black, but seemed to be unoccupied. He stood next to the door and tried to calm his breathing. He heard the heavy boots of the Red Skull's minions tromp past the door and then all was calm.

He might as well figure out what room he was in while he waited, so he turned on the light. The minute his eyes adjusted he regretted his decision. There were fingertips on a table, blood still bright. There was a jar of acid that looked half empty. Tony crept closer, ever the scientist.

They were Steve's fingers. Tony sucked in a breath and turned around, gag reflex working. He tried not to vomit. Had Steve regrown his fingertips? What the fuck kinda sick games was the Red Skull playing at? It dawned on him that Steve and the Red Skull had been infused with the same serum. This meant that whatever Steve could survive, the Red Skull could survive. He stomach rolled and he emptied the meager contents into the trashcan nearby. He had to get Steve out of here. And what happened if the Red Skull did manage to kill him?

Tony ran out the door and back toward the way he'd come from. Maybe the exit was closer than he thought. He tried to find the room where they were keeping Steve, but every room he peeked in was empty. It was like a never ending nightmare.

Fuck, he felt useless without his suit, without even his earpiece. That was when it hit him. He could scavenge the rooms he did find and make something, whether it would defend him or help him communicate with the outside world, he hadn't decided yet, but he could at least try.

The next room he found he dashed inside and started taking apart their computer, grabbing all the parts he could, everything he could stuff in his under armor. He sat down at the table and started working on making a cell, or a radio, something to communicate with the Avengers.

"Ahh, the inventor in his natural habitat. Why am I not surprised. Your methods of escape were crude but effective." The Red Skull opened the door and smirked. Tony froze. He didn't have enough time to finish and he sincerely doubted the Red Skull would let him take this equipment back to his cell.

Guards rushed in and restrained him before he could even pick up the screwdriver. He went pliant and allowed them to take him. There was nothing he could do right now except hope that Steve was stronger than he looked and that the Avengers would find them soon.

Steve looked even more drawn and pinched than before when he watched the guards bring Tony back into the cell. He shrugged and gave Steve an apologetic look.

Tony was expecting them to just throw him in the cell. They brought a chair with them though and tied him to it. That was not so great. He struggled against them, but they were stronger and relentless.

The ropes dug into his skin, pinching him when he tried to move. Too long in this position and his hands would go numb; he'd lose circulation in his legs where they were tied to the chair. They'd kill him slowly by simply tying him too tight.

"What the hell kinda plan was that, Tony?" Steve groused softly.

"I just wanted to do a bit of recon, figure out how the hell to get out of this place, and then I'd come up with a better plan than punch and run." Tony huffed and struggled slightly, wincing. "It didn't work out the way I wanted. I didn't find a way out. We're in some fucking underground maze."

To Tony's surprise, Steve chuckled. "The Red Skull was always obsessed with mythology. Whether it was Norse, Greek, Roman, and Egyptian. He's obsessive. I think he's built his very own labyrinth." Steve shook his head and Tony couldn't see his eyes in the shadows, but the light glinted off the wet tracks down his cheeks.

Tony bit his lip, the pain in his chest too much. He thought the shrapnel had finally made it to his heart it hurt so badly, but it was just the sight of Steve crying that made his chest tight. He sucked in a shaky breath, near tears himself.

"Steve, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you us into this mess. I was saving Rhodey and Pepper, there was no other way. I swear I'm gonna get us out of here." Tony gave Steve a determined look. "I promise. We are getting out of here, and The Red Skull is not gonna hurt you again."

Steve gave him a look he'd never seen before. It was so terribly sad, like Steve had seen this happen before. In that moment he didn't look like the young boy who'd signed up for war, he looked timeless, ancient, and tired. Tony didn't know what to say to a look like that.

"Tony..." Steve sighed and shook his head. "Let's try to get some sleep."

~*~

The next day was just as long as the previous, though this time; the Red Skull left Steve in the cell all day with Tony. They didn't talk much, Tony's natural propensity for words having dried up in sadness, fear, and guilt. Steve stayed curled up in his own corner, staring at the wall or keeping his eyes closed.

Tony could barely stand the silence anymore when a crash sounded outside their cell. Tony wiggled in the chair, wishing he wasn’t tied up so he could defend Steve. He wouldn't let yesterday's horrors be repeated.

The door slammed open and Natasha shone in her black glory, breathing hard, a knife in one hand a gun in the other.

"What the hell, Stark! Let's go." She ordered, not trusting him, but obviously not willing to leave him there. She cut his bonds with a few deliberate slashes. He put his hands up and helped Steve out in front of him. Steve gave him an annoyed look, but followed Natasha. He seemed to be fine physically, but Tony didn't trust that anymore. No one sat and stared into space for hours on end without something troubling them. He knew from experience.

Most of the guards had already been taken out, or were taken down by Natasha as they ran past. Tony didn't know where the Red Skull was or if he'd gotten away, he just knew he had to help get Steve out of there. Natasha led them to the Quinjet, where Hawkeye was waiting calmly, but the lack of arrows in his quiver was a giveaway. He'd been out there fighting too. Thor was the last one in, running up the ramp just as it was closing.

The Hulk gave Tony a speculative look and went to sit in the corner. Tony figured Bruce would have a few questions about his defection once he de-Hulked. They were silent for only a few minutes as Tony and Steve caught their breath. Then the questions began.

"What the fuck, Tony?"

"Why would you betray your brethren?"

"Stark, you have five minutes to explain before I put a knife in your arm."

Tony held up his hands for a moment. He didn't know how to explain it. It was a pretty straightforward situation, but he had the feeling they wouldn't see it that way. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? The Red Skull had Rhodey and Pepper. I was in a bind. I had to do what he told me. He wanted me to pretend to be a villain and kidnap Steve. I figured I could get us out of it eventually. I didn't know... I just... I'm sorry. I get that you guys won't trust me for a while." He plopped on one of the benches to the side. "Just pretend you were saving my ass, like usual." He attempted to give one of his trademark charming grins, but it didn't feel like it sat right. Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint snorted, but they didn't give him much guff after that.

Tony could see that Steve hadn't been much affected by their incarceration. He was a little more hesitant to trust Tony, and he sometimes balled his hands into fists, as if to feel his nails dig into his palms, but there was no visible damage. If he had nightmares, Tony didn't know it. He was too consumed by his own nighttime demons.

He moved back into the tower and everything seemed normal.

Until their next mission.

Tony had more armor than he knew what to do with, so the loss of one suit wasn't a terrible deprivation. He had one of his back-up suits functional ten minutes after he returned to the tower. So when they were called on a mission - giant rabbits in Central Park - Tony was ready to go.

Everything seemed to be going fine. They were rounding up the bunnies and taking them to SHIELD labs to experiment on. The bunnies were not easy to round up though, and Steve, Natasha, and Clint were having serious trouble, because they were the most vulnerable.

"Guys, I think I need back-up." Steve said into the earpiece, he sounded amused but weary. Tony didn't even realize he was going to help Steve until he was diving in front of the bunny, distracting it and taking a large paw to the face.

That wasn't the only time Tony dived in front of a bunny that day to save Steve from getting hurt. He couldn't help it. The next few days, any mission they went on, Tony tracked Steve like a hound and when danger came near, he fought off the threat, sometimes taking a beating himself. Even Coulson started to notice when Steve was just standing around during most of the battles, his shield still in his hands.

It all came to a head when they were in the tower. Natasha was training with Steve, doing some exercises to keep him fit while Tony saved his ass all the time. Tony had decided to watch them, maybe pick up some tips from them. He still wasn't the greatest with hand to hand combat, he relied on his suit to let him know when threat was imminent, which meant he had less reaction time.

Tony saw the opening before Steve did. He knew that Natasha was going to land a blow to Steve's kidney. Before he really knew what he was doing, he'd jumped into the ring and blocked the blow just as Steve turned into it. Natasha glared at Tony and Steve was surprised to find him suddenly right there. Tony could feel the heat of Steve's body and smell the musk of his sweat they were so close.

"Stark, a word." Natasha hissed and dragged him off the mat and away from Steve. A bruise was already starting to form on his arm where Natasha had punched him. He'd blocked it, sure, but it still fucking hurt.

"What?" He rubbed his hand over the spot where she'd dug her fingers in. Natasha had an iron grip.

"What is it with you and Steve? You barely speak to each other now, yet you throw yourself in the line of fire whenever it's anywhere remotely near Steve. What is wrong with you?" Natasha's tone was stern but her eyes were worried. She never showed pointless emotion. If she was showing him her worry, the situation must be pretty bad.

Tony fidgeted and struggled under her gaze until the reason burst out of him. "I don't want him to get hurt, is that so hard to believe? It was my fault he was tortured with the Red Skull and now, I- I just don't want to see him hurt again. I don't want it to be my fault." Tony ducked his head and shrugged. "No big deal. Leave it alone. I can handle it." He mumbled.

"You're an idiot." She said and smacked him on the arm. "Listen to me, what happens to Steve in battle is not your fault. You can't always protect him. Now go kiss and make-up." She said, giving Tony a little push towards Steve.

He gaped at her, because seriously, she was an absolute superspy. He thought no one knew about him and Steve, at least when they were dating. Maybe she'd been told since then. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. This wouldn't be easy. Steve was only just beginning to trust him again. He didn't want to mess that up by trying to force another relationship on him.

Tony walked over to Steve where he was mercilessly pounding a punching bag. Tony recognized the look in his eyes. He wasn't over what happened with the Red Skull. He'd just been putting on a show, better than Tony, because no one had noticed it.

"Hey, Steve." Tony said, feeling lame.

Steve took a deep breath and stood back from the bag, turning to Tony with his arms crossed. "You wanna explain what just happened with Natasha? She and I spar all the time and you've never done that." Steve gave him one of his stern, Captain America, tell me the truth looks. Tony caved like soggy bread.

"I don't want you to get hurt." It was the second time he'd blurted that out. What was it about his teammates that compelled him to tell the truth? He wasn't sure he liked it. He could usually disguise his feelings better than this.

Steve frowned. "Well I don't want you to get hurt, and to me it looks like that's all you've been trying to do. Do you have a death wish? I can heal, you can't."

Tony swallowed and set his jaw in a stubborn pout. "Just because you can heal doesn't mean you should have to use it." He paused, debating whether or not he should tell Steve what he saw. "I know what the Red Skull did to you. I swore I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again. Steve... not even me."

Steve looked shocked and then his shock turned to something soft and tentative. He cupped the back of Tony's neck and dragged him into a kiss. Their lips moved against each other, creating a warm tension between them, bringing their bodies closer together. Tony moaned softly and licked over Steve's wonderfully plump lips, seeking entrance. He didn't feel demanding today. He wanted to take his time and revel in Steve, if he was allowed.

Steve opened his mouth with a soft sigh and Tony took his opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding their tongues together, teasing at Steve's. The kiss grew more heated; Steve took control and sucked on Tony's tongue in a way that made his knees go weak. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling them flush. Steve leaned back, panting, his face flushed.

"You're an idiot." He said softly, and before Tony had time to lament their separation Steve was kissing him again, hot and demanding. Tony moaned softly and allowed Steve to walk them backwards until Tony's back hit the wall. Steve's hands moved down to his ass and squeezed. Tony rocked his hips forward into Steve's, feeling the heat of his cock through his thin sweats. He wanted everything Steve would give him. It had been far too long since he'd had any sort of human contact.

Steve pressed him against the wall so all he could do was squirm and grope Steve's ass, pulling him closer so their cocks brushed against each other, sending an electric jolt down his spine. Steve worked his thigh between Tony's legs and started a slow rolling rhythm, making sure that their cocks rubbed against each other's thighs and hips. Tony keened and bit at Steve's lips, trying to get him to move faster, or put his hand down Tony's pants, either would do.

Tony writhed against Steve in pleasure, absolutely loving the fact that he had no control this once. He could lose control and Steve would be right there to hold him up. Steve thrust particularly hard against Tony and that was all he needed to tip over the edge. He made a strangled noise and came in his pants, shivering and pressing as close to Steve as possible. Steve rubbed against him not much longer before he came with a groan, digging his fingers into Tony's ass. He was sure he'd have bruises from that, and the thought only made him flush hotter.

"Steve..." Tony sighed happily, not sure what he was going to follow up with. He wanted desperately for them to be together again, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he hurt Steve. Tony was too fucked up for a real relationship.

"Tony-" Steve was cut off by the Avengers alarm going off. They were bathed in the red light of the emergency light. Steve pulled back, suddenly hard and tough again, his face in the neutral frown of his natural battle mask. "Suit up."

Tony sighed and ran to clean himself up and change into his under armor. He was ready to go right after Steve, while Thor was already on the scene reporting. Steve gave Tony a stern look that clearly said to stay out of his way and don't defend him. They would just see about that.

The threat was Loki; with some new enchantment he thought would be able to defeat them. And when that failed to do any damage he resorted to his knives, as he always did. Tony closed his eyes for what felt like only a moment, but when he opened them, Steve and Loki were engaged in a heated fight. Tony tried to train his repulsors on Loki and get him away from Steve, but they were both moving too fast. Time seemed to slow as Loki plunged one of his knives into Steve's side, making him double over in pain and expose the back of his neck. Tony took his shot and sent Loki flying. He rushed to Steve's side.

"I'm fine, Tony." Steve said, still clutching his side, blood leaking out through his fingers.

"Like fuck, you are." Tony growled and knelt next to Steve. "Christ, the one time I actually listen to you and you get hurt. What am I supposed to do with you?" Tony babbled, unsure what to do about the wound.

"Just get me back to the tower, I'll be fine." Steve panted out and struggled to his feet. "It's not a big deal, Tony." Steve leaned on him heavily as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and flew him back to the tower carefully. He got on the intercom and let the other Avengers know he was taking Steve back so they didn't worry too much.

"How can you say it's not a big deal?" Tony demanded once he'd set Steve down in the tower and pulled off his helmet. "You got stabbed!"

"I've had worse." Steve said roughly with a glare. "Now calm down." Steve unzipped his uniform and pulled off his undershirt. Tony stepped out of his suit and got a washcloth to clean the wound. Steve gave him an annoyed look. "I just need a shower." Tony couldn't handle this kind of behavior. He was usually the one who would push away help and say he only needed a shower, not Steve.

"Will you just let me fucking help you?" Tony huffed and started to gently wash away the blood drying around the wound. By the time he got all the surrounding blood cleaned up, the deep gash in Steve's side was nothing more than a pink scar. He gaped and wiped over it gently.

"That's why I don't need your help. It hurts, but it heals." Steve pushed himself to stand and stretched, his muscles shifting under his skin in a way that made Tony's mouth water. "I just need a shower." Tony licked his lips and nodded.

"Right, okay. I guess you're fine then." Tony tossed the rust red rag into the garbage and washed his hands. Steve gave him a warm look and tugged him close, leaning down to kiss him before Tony could protest. Not that he would have, but that was beside the point. Steve was kissing him again, warm and sweet, his tongue ghosting teasingly over Tony's lips. He sighed into Steve's mouth and let him have control of the kiss. He was still conflicted about whether or not he and Steve should pursue a relationship. It was clear to him that it could only end in disaster.

Tony pulled back and licked his lips, ready to tell Steve that they couldn't keep doing this. Tony's reputation alone was enough reason for them not to continue. Besides, he'd sworn no one would hurt Steve and all Tony ever did in relationships was hurt the ones he loved.

"Wanna join me in the shower?" Steve said softly, hands resting on Tony's hips. His breath whooshed out of him comically and he nodded, lips spreading in a slow grin.

"Hell yeah I do." Tony followed Steve eagerly, his stomach twisting with misgivings. Those went away as soon as Steve shed the rest of his clothes and stepped under the spray of the shower. He looked like a god. Actually, Tony knew a god and Steve - dare he say it - looked better.

Steve smiled at him and whatever resolve Tony had built up melted into thin air. He stripped and got in the shower with Steve, plastering himself to the taller man's back. He kissed a line across Steve's broad shoulders with a contented sigh. For as long as he lived, he'd love Steve.

Steve turned around with wide eyes, his face flushed lightly. "Really Tony?"

Shit. It turned out he was a little more sleep deprived than he thought if he said that out loud.

Steve cupped his face, his large and slightly callused hands enveloping Tony's face sweetly. He rubbed his thumbs over Tony's cheekbones. "I love you too, idiot." Steve leaned in and kissed Tony hard and hot. There was no hesitation, no doubts present in this kiss. Tony swore he could feel it in his toes.

They didn't really stay in the shower long enough to get clean. Steve kissed Tony breathless and dragged him into his bedroom, tumbling them on the bed in a pile of limbs. Steve was like an amorous puppy, dropping kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. Tony basked in the affection. If Steve wanted to give it, who was he to say no? Besides, he was crazy about Steve. It had taken some death defying fights to figure it out, but he'd gotten there in the end.

Steve pulled back with a stern look, his hands still roaming over Tony's body. "You really mean it? I'm not one to take these declarations lightly, Tony. I'm in it for the... well... I'm in it until the end; I guess is what I mean to say." Steve bit his lip and gave a shy smile, his in charge demeanor shifting slightly.

Tony ducked his head and kissed over Steve’s jaw so he didn’t have to look into those painfully sincere eyes. He didn’t want Steve to see how terrified he was. He knew that he did want to be with Steve for as long as Steve put up with him, but the simple fact that he wanted this so much, wanted this to last that long, well, it was terrifying. It would be terrifying for anyone to put their heart in another person’s hands.

And yet Steve already had.

Tony kissed Steve’s neck and up to his mouth, kissing him as soft and loving as he knew how. “Yeah, Steve, I really mean it. I love you and I’m in it until the end too.” Tony mumbled against Steve’s lips as he moved to straddles Steve’s hips.

Steve rolled them over so he was above Tony, grinning as bright as sunlight. He pressed his body down on Tony’s gently, rolling their hips together and nipping at Tony’s neck playfully. He gasped and shuddered as Steve teased him all over.

"Come on, Steve~" Tony groaned softly, biting lightly at Steve's jaw. Steve smiled down at him with infinite patience and love.

"I want to take my time." Steve kissed down Tony's chest, closing his lips around one of Tony's nipples and sucking. Tony swore softly and arched his back slightly, tangling his fingers in Steve's wet hair.

"Not all of us have superhuman stamina." Tony grumbled breathlessly, mostly to have a comeback. He didn't mind Steve taking his time. Steve could take all the time he wanted. Tony would stay in this bed forever, messing up the sheets with Steve.

"I think you can keep up." Steve whispered before he bit light lightly at the pink nub. Tony yelped and moaned, tightening his fingers in Steve's hair. He didn't know about that, but he'd certainly soak up the pleasure happily.

Tony writhed as Steve kissed over his chest and neck, his fingers slid against the rim of Tony's hole, teasing him to a frenzy. Steve grabbed the lube out of the drawer and slicked his fingers, pressing two slowly inside Tony. He was nearly out of his mind already, and the pressure of Steve's fingers was not enough to get him off.

"Dammit, Steve, fuck me already." Tony whined as Steve pushed a third finger inside him and started scissoring them. Tony reveled in the slight stretch and burn that came with being worked open.

"Shut up, I'm making love to you, idiot." Steve smiled and kissed Tony breathless and silent. He whimpered as Steve slowly pressed his cock inside. Tony squeezed around him, just to get some sort of reaction. Steve was flushed pink, but his breathing was fairly calm and slow, while Tony was breathing like he'd just sprinted across Manhattan. Steve's breath hitched and he grunted softly, hips shaking.

"Make love to me harder." Tony growled softly and grabbed Steve's round ass. He couldn't wait until it was his turn to pound into that. He locked his ankles around Steve's thighs and pulled him closer, forcing Steve deeper inside him. Steve groaned and attacked his mouth, kissing him hard and demanding. Tony moaned and bucked his hips, trying to fuck himself on Steve's cock. He should have ridden Steve; he'd have more control that way.

"Bossy." Steve panted and started moving his hips in earnest, thrusting deeper each time. Tony threw his head back and laughed, clinging to Steve hard. He dug his fingers into Steve's ass and slapped it, making Steve groan and attach his mouth to Tony's throat. He would have all kinds of hickies tomorrow and he loved it.

Steve's stomach rubbed over Tony's cock with every thrust, just enough pressure and movement to drive him wild. He keened and thrashed under Steve, bucking his hips wildly until he finally came with a shout, his entire body shaking. Steve held him close and kissed him softly, thrusting a few more times before he bit hard on Tony's shoulder to stifle his moan. Tony panted into Steve's neck, keeping him close. This was exactly where he was supposed to be.

"I love you," Steve murmured sweetly, their bodies still plastered together.

"I love you too," Tony said soft and sleepy as he nuzzled Steve's hair.

~*~

What a mistake that had been. Tony didn't know what he'd been thinking. He was in love with Steve, obviously, really, who wasn't in love with Captain America? But the fact that they had to keep it a secret was killing him. How would this affect Steve's reputation once it came out that they were dating? Tony's rep was bad enough to ruin Jesus. Then again people still loved Tony.

"Tony, stop freaking out." Steve mumbled sleepily. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and tugged him close. "You don't need to build anything right now. It's four in the morning." Steve rubbed his face over Tony's hip. He sighed and melted back into bed.

"Steve, how is this gonna work? I mean, we're in the public eye all the time. We're superheroes, people look up to you." Tony bit his lip and curled into Steve. What if another villain blackmailed him? What if something happened to Steve that he couldn't heal from?

"You're over thinking it. We're superheroes, people aren't gonna care about our love life."

~*~

Present Day

"You were great up there." Tony grinned and pulled Steve into a kiss, biting at his lips teasingly. "Did you see their faces?" Tony laughed; he didn't know if he could get any happier. He never thought he'd get married, but if the chance to marry Captain America came up, he wasn't going to run away.

"Yeah, I did." Steve grinned and moved his hands to Tony's hips. "But by getting married you're saving my virtue. My reputation will remain untarnished. I'm making an honest man out of you." Steve chuckled softly, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yeah, right." Tony smirked. "As a married couple we'll have the worst reputation of all."

 


End file.
